What if Cell absorbed 19 instead of 18?
by Kid Gohan
Summary: The tittle says it all
1. Default Chapter

a/n: Sorry it's so darn short but I did not have much time to work on it. Anyway here it is Super-Perfect Cell!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha" said Cell as he stepped over a rebuilt now "destroyed" android 19. "Now it's over 18!" Cell said as he stepped toward the android. "I don't think so CELL!" said 18 as she got ready to attack. Then suddenly out of "nowhere" #19 grabs Cell's tail and says "We are not done MONSTER, and as I said earlier 'you die'" "Ha, ha, ha" Cell says calmly as he thrusts his tail into 19 accidentally absorbing him in the process "What, no that should not have happened" said Cell as he begins to change. "Fool you will never get 18 now" said Piccolo from above "Ha you're the fool 19 was the perfect android" said Cell who was now done changing. Suddenly Cell vanishes and reappears behind Piccolo and smashes him to the ground with two hands in a fist only to do a kamehameha in Piccolo's face when he turns around. Piccolo retaliates with light grenade but it's not strong enough and Piccolo is obliterated in seconds by Cell's kamehameha wave. "This is my Super-perfect form nobody can beat me." Says Cell as he dodges 18's power blitz and then appears behind her to destroy her by draining her ki energy through his hands "Ha I told you didn't I, nobody can beat me" says Cell as he flies off to announce the Cell Games which would determine the fate of the earth.  
  
So what did you think? Sorry again that it's so short. Please R&R. The next chapter will be longer I promise no worries. However I will only update if I get 9 reviews.  
  
Next time: Super-perfect Cell vs. Gohan in the Cell Games!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. what if Cell absorbed 19 instead of 18

A/N: Skip to Cell games. Differences: 18 is alive, Cell is Super-Perfect, 16 has been destroyed, Piccolo is dead, and Gohan is eviler than he is supposed to be.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ no matter how much I want to so get used to it! ((((  
  
Gohan: Hey that's not nice! Kid Gohan: Ha! Live with it!! Goku: Leave my son alone (rams into invisible wall made by Kid Gohan) Kid Gohan: Well here it is chapter 2 "Earth's Demise("  
  
****Earth's Demise(****  
  
Last time Piccolo is killed by Super-Perfect Cell who was made when Cell absorbed the recreated 19. After killing Piccolo Cell goes to announce the Cell Games!!  
  
"Ha is this all that showed up!" said Cell as Goku, Gohan, Tein, Krillin, Vegeta, and 18 dropped from the ski. "This will be shorter than I expected, but I suppose that's only natural since I destroyed the namekein." Said Cell "You what!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CELL!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will not let you get away with THIS HE WAS MY TEACHER" Gohan can't quite control his anger and starts to fight with Cell as a super saiyan. Cell over powers Gohan in a matter of seconds and Gohan only gets madder that he can't avenge his teacher's death. Through all this anger Gohan goes to SS2 and he and Cell are finally even. "I... I don't understand... how can a brat like you be even to me!! You're just a CHILD!!" "I don't understand what you are so damn worked up about, and by the way how can you be super-perfect if you aren't supposed to be able to go past perfect?" Then suddenly 18 says that cell did not absorb nobody like she said but that he absorbed 19 the perfect android. At this everyone freaks and runs to hide with Krillin who had hid behind a bush when he sensed Cell's power level, except of course for 18. She had come to watch Cell fight and that is exactly what she was going to do.  
  
Slowly Cell and Gohan wore out from continuous punches, kicks, blocks, and ki attacks. Finally Cell decides to blow himself up and take Gohan and the entire planet with him how ever Goku uses Instant Transition to bring Cell to King Kai's planet and dies in the process and Cell comes back to life because the nucleus in his head stayed intact... and he got MORE powerful because of his saiyan cells. Gohan then uses his rage from his dad's death to unleash the super Kamehameha wave. And so, Cell would have been defeated if he had not dodged out of the way in time to not be destroyed by the incredibly powerful attack. However Cell is severely damaged and could not take much more of this so he suddenly pulls a Kamehameha wave on Gohan who merely blocks and take minimal damage from the attack. So Cell then rams Gohan in the stomach and then throws him to the ground to perform the Sprit Bomb technique which blows Gohan away and almost kills him. Gohan and Cell now still mortal enemy's both almost dead. However Gohan can not sustain SS2 anymore and falls back into normal mode. "Ha where's your hero now puny earthlings ha ha ha nobody can save you or your planet" said Cell "nobody but ME" yells Vegeta as he suddenly goes super Vegeta and launches his Big bang attack on Cell for a direct hit killing Cell head nucleus and all. Suddenly Vegeta goes SS3 and laughs at all the others with his long hair. Then the Z warriors go to Namek to get the dragonballs they have there to bring Goku and Piccolo back to life then Vegeta shows off SS3 again but to Goku and Piccolo who are so stunned they fall on the ground and then are lifted up by Vegeta's ki power up.  
  
************************* So what did you think? Please R&R and no flames or I won't post any more fics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about that I just a little mad at one of my reviewers that's all. No I am not have not and hopefully never will be in a mental hospital. ((((((((((( 


End file.
